legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Telekinetic force projectiles
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |classification = Earned Abilities Innate Abilities |wielder = Raziel, The Tomb Guardian, Adult Turelim, Fledgling Turelim |obtained = Chapter 6 - Tomb Guardian's room, the Tomb of the Sarafan |from = The Tomb Guardian (boss) |effect = allows Raziel to fire Telekinetic projectiles. |restrictions = |appearances = • }} Telekinetic Force Projectiles, also known as Force Projectiles, Force Bolts or simply Telekinesis was a basic telekinetic ability acquired by Raziel in Soul Reaver and used subsequently in Soul Reaver 2. Role Telekinetic Force projectiles were first featured as an earned ability in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the ability was ostensibly evolved with the telekinetic abilities of the vampire Turel and his clan, the Turelim, in the Soul Reaver era. When Raziel ventured into the Tomb of the Sarafan in Chapter 6, he discovered and fought Revived Adult Turelim, the Tomb Guardian. After he defeated the guardian a relic appeared which granted Raziel the ability to fire telekinetic projectiles. Once gained, the ability allowed Raziel to aim and shoot a bolt of compressed telekinetic energy (used like regular the projectile attacks of standard weaponry) when unarmed,which could be used to interact with the environment by breaking windows or moving blocks and to temporarily stun enemies; though not kill them, unless knocked onto a nearby environmental hazard. The ability also upgraded the Wraith-blade in such a way that when armed with the Reaver, it would shoot similar Reaver Bolts, these were stronger than the ordinary projectiles, but still lacked the ability to kill outright unless imbued with elemental Fire. SR2-ForceProjectile-Aim.PNG|Soul Reaver 2 Force Projectile shot SR2-ForceProjectile-Shoot.PNG Force Projectiles were retained in Soul Reaver 2 as an innate ability along with Reaver bolts. As before, Raziel could manually aim and shoot Telekinetic Force Projectiles to temporarily stun enemies or interact with certain objects or windows. If unarmed Raziel would fire ordinary force projectiles, but if armed with the Wraith Blade he would switch to firing Reaver bolts, several of which had their own special attributes. In Legacy of Kain: Defiance the telekinetic abilities of both Raziel and Kain are superseded and united as the common ability 'Telekinesis(TK)'. Raziel's TK is notably lessened and projectile based compared to Kain's, but would be upgraded by the death of Turel to become Enhanced telekinesis bringing Raziel's TK abilities level with Kain's. Reaver bolts were absent entirely. Notes *The Telekinetic Force Projectile is given several similar names; sources referred to it as Telekinetic Force Projectile(s), Force Projectile(s) and Force Bolts. *The Telekinetic Force Projectile gained by Raziel in ''Soul Reaver comes from a Relic which appears after defeating the Tomb Guardian; and not by the consumption of his soul. This is highly unusual because all other abilities in the game (barring the Wraith Blade) are gained by consuming souls and the Tomb Guardian being a Turelimvampire presumably had the ability as well. *When Raziel first discovers the ability to fire force bolts in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, he uses two hands to fire them, but by Soul Reaver 2 he has become proficient enough to only use one - the same distinction is later used in Legacy of Kain: Defiance to highlight the difference between Raziel's and Kain's telekinetic abilities; with Kain using one hand whilst Raziel uses two. *The originally planned ending to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver had the Telekinetic Force Projectile superseded by the more powerful Amplified Force Projectile ability, gained when Raziel defeated and consumed the soul of Turel, but this ability was removed from the final game along with Turel himself. Soul Reaver game files do feature is another less impressive Telekinetic Force Projectile style ability and it is likely that upon the removal of the Amplified ability, Raziel was given that ability and the ordinary ability was instead removed. Legacy of Kain: Defiance would feature the spiritual successor to the Amplified force projectile as Raziel finally defeatd and consumed the soul of Turel to gain a slightly modified as 'Enhanced telekinesis', which brought his Telekinetic abilities level with Kain. Amplified Force Projectile at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Appearances * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Soul Reaver 2 See also *Turelim *Amplified force projectiles *Reaver bolts *Telekinesis (BO2) *Telekinesis (Defiance) *Enhanced telekinesis References }} Category:Abilities Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver abilities Category:Soul Reaver earned abilities Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 abilities